


Dimension AAAAAA (also known as the World Machine)

by leo60228



Category: OneShot (Video Game), VVVVVV
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Minor Undertale reference, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, log format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo60228/pseuds/leo60228
Summary: The first time was to save Dimension AAAAAA. This is not about these travels. The second time was by accident, and was caused by tampering with the World Machine. This is not about these travels. The third time was to truly save Dimension AAAAAA, and was caused by further tampering. After that, Niko finally left Dimension AAAAAA. This is not about these travels. Now, he is going through Dimension AAAAAA a fourth time due to a mistake. This is about that mistake.





	Dimension AAAAAA (also known as the World Machine)

**Author's Note:**

> To bad writers I have criticized in the past: I feel your pain.

This log is about a world created by someone known as The Author, and travelled through by someone named Niko.

There are, in fact, two The Authors. The first one (hereafter referred to as The Author), was born in January, and when presented with writing a fanfiction would have just done it in like 30 minutes. The second one (hereafter referred to as Leo) was born in early August, and when presented with writing a fanfiction would think “this is a good idea I swear” and procrastinate for about 30 minutes and then spend an indefinite amount of time writing it. This one is the protagonist of this story.

There are also two Nikos. One Niko, who is another protagonist of this story, thinks of Leo as the god of Dimension AAAAAA, also known as the New World, and sometimes as the World Machine. The other Niko, who is _yet another_ protagonist of this story, is also known as the World Machine. Hereafter, he will be referred to as this.

He created his Niko-like body by their mind, as he himself _is_ Dimension AAAAAA. It is disputed whether this counts as a polar dimension, however the general conscious is that it does. The World Machine is the only known case of this phenomenon, however many have tried to replicate it. This is very difficult, however, as all known methods of creating a stable polar dimension, which Dimension AAAAAA is, involve the metamotion created by partial warps, which Dimension AAAAAA does not have (source: the captain of the D.S.S. Souleye, Viridian).

Dimension AAAAAA also has the curious feature where, if you think about going somewhere nearby hard enough, you will be transported there. Nobody knows how to replicate this, either.

Some people have pointed out the similarities between Dimension AAAAAA and Dimension DDDDDD (also known as the Underground), however these are unfounded as DDDDDD was built by a skilled dimension builder, as opposed to AAAAAA, which is thought to have been made via advanced technology. However, the dimension thought to have held this technology was destroyed long ago.

Niko has travelled through Dimension AAAAAA three times before. The first was to save Dimension AAAAAA. This is not about these travels. The second was by accident, and was caused by tampering with the World Machine. This is not about these travels. The third was to _truly_ save Dimension AAAAAA, and was caused by further tampering. After that, Niko finally left Dimension AAAAAA. This is not about these travels. Now, he is going through Dimension AAAAAA a fourth time due to a mistake. This is about that mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is on hold. I _might_ , most likely not, do it for June Camp NaNoWriMo. I already have plans for NaNoWriMo and April Camp NaNoWriMo, both of which are crossovers. The April fic may contain OneShot and/or VVVVVV, but will be unrelated to this one.


End file.
